


cold

by Helpneedmorefanfics



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26041000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helpneedmorefanfics/pseuds/Helpneedmorefanfics
Summary: Subzero temperatures make for great excuses.
Relationships: Megatron/Optimus Prime
Comments: 8
Kudos: 77





	cold

**Author's Note:**

> gimme the cutest prompts u got yall

"I despise you," Megatron said with feeling as he surveyed the raging ice storm outside the cave, wondering if he should just take his chances.

"The feeling is mutual," Optimus grumbled, fiddling with a bunch of organic flora. "This is all your fault, by the way, I don't know what you are blaming _me_ for."

Megatron walked closer, crossing his arms and accused, "If you hadn't decided to attack us for no apparent reason, then the space bridge wouldn't have malfunctioned, and we wouldn't be in this situation. And- what _are_ you doing?" Optimus was now rubbing two stones together, looking for all the world a maniac. 

"I'm trying something that the humans told me about...there!" Sparks flew out and Megatron blinked in shock as the flora caught fire and burned merrily. "Huh," he said, crouching down, surprised, "Its flammable." "Yup." Optimus said, leaning back on his servos, looking extremely proud of his accomplishment, "Should provide some warmth for a good hour or two."

"Not enough for our frame sizes though," Megatron pointed out. It was true- his frame was mostly hollow from inside because of the mass displacement he used and warnings were already popping up in his HUD. 

Optimus tilted his head questioningly. "It isn't that cold though? Sure, its not comfortable, but we're under no threat of freezing to death in the next few days at least."

"What?"

"What?"

Realiztion hit them both at the same time. Optimus said, "Oh yeah, you're a gun." at the same time Megatron said, " Right, grounders run hotter." They sat in silence for a while before Optimus said, "Well?"

Megatron blinked, confused and ran his processor through what the Prime could possibly be referring to. It came up blank. "What?" he asked suspiciously.

Optimus frowned and opened his arms in the approximation of a hug," Get over here."

Megatron sputtered in shock, static spewing from his vocaliser at the absurd solution to their problems, "I am not _cuddling_ you!" 

Optimus rolled his optics, arms still open and deadpanned, " Would you rather freeze?" "YES!" Megatron said. He had no idea why the Prime had decided this was the best course of action. Clearly his reality matrix had been destroyed at some point during the battle earlier. 

"Frag this," Megatron said, getting up, very much not running away from the possibility of being held by those powerful arms, only wanting to get away from this crazy mech," I'm taking my chances in the storm."

He had barely reached the entrance of the cave when he was suddenly tackled from behind. He wrestled with Optimus for a few minutes, both of them snarling and revving their engines, when Prime managed to dump a load of snow into where one of his transformation seams had been knocked wide open. Megatron jerked straight has all his systems shut down due to the shock and his frame was left paralysed. 

"Fucking Autobot," he muttered, as Optimus proceeded to drag his limp frame next to the fire effortlessly. The Prime's engine purred as he plastered himself to Megatron's back, nuzzling at his neck cables. "Don't want you dead because you're being stupid," he yawned. 

"Glitched slagger," Megatron said in response. But it was much warmer here, and he was slowly sinking into the bliss of the cold thawing between the fire and the hot frame behind him. He turned his head to look at Optimus after a few minutes. He had his battlemask down and looked back at Megatron calmly. The tension grew quietly and quickly and crested with a sigh, like the small waves on the shore of a beach. They both moved in at the same time, pressing their lips together chastely. Then again. Then again.

"I despise you," Megatron whispered quietly after their tenth, twentieth, hundredth kiss. But maybe despise was the wrong word. Maybe it always had been.

Optimus pressed another kiss to his lips, "The feeling is mutual." 


End file.
